Vietnamball
Vietnamball |nativename = Socialist Republic of Vietnamball : Cộng hòa xã hội chủ nghĩa Việt Nam |founded = September 2, 1945 - Present July 2, 1976 |image = File:Vnblll.png |caption = Celebrate Tết Nguyên Đán!!Chúc mừng năm mới!! |government = Unitary Marxist–Leninist one-party state |personality = Patriotic, Nationalist, Aggressive (when alert), Confident, Stubborn (sometimes), Courageous, Stronk, Invincible, study and follow Ho Chi Minh thought & very love nature, forests and sea, secretly capitalist |language = Vietnamese |type = Austroasiatic |capital = Hanoiball |affiliation = ASEANball |religion = Atheism Buddhism * Mahayana Caodaism Christianity |friends = Germanyball Russiaball Czechball Italyball Algeriaball Philippinesball Bruneiball Indiaball Iranball Thailandball Laosball Burmaball Franceball Canadaball USAball Romaniaball Indonesiaball (neutral) Brazilball Texasball Cali Formerly: Sovietball |enemies = ISISball QUẦN ĐẢO XUÂN VIỆT NAM! Cambodiaball Surname Stealer! Formerly: Go F*ck Yourself Lũ khốn đu càng Satanic Murderous Psychopath Yakutiaball |likes = Saying Chúc mừng năm mới, President Ho Chi Minh, General Giap, Secretary Le Duan, PUBG, Pho, Sushi, Vietnamese food tbh, Nature, Peace, AK-47 and AK series rifles, Soviet weaponry, weapon supplier guerilla warfare, jungle warfare, RPG, shooting down Burger's plane, advanced weapons from Israelcube, the last named Nguyen, Doraemon, Anime, Motorcycles, U23 Vietnam, Worst game ever in existence, CAPITALISM!, KFC, Coca Cola, Vietnam flashbacks, the Communist Party, Refund Gaming, Divine Esport, Making fun of by getting beaten by farmers, the old flag(civilian’s perspective), Nguyen Hue, Stella (The Loud House), PUBG Mobile, CS:GO |hates = Pol Pot, Cambodian right-wingers, traitors, war, Dan Hauer, Khmer Rouge obviously, typhoons and monsoons. Being hit in the head, wildfires, Coronavirus! |predecessor = Dai Vietball North Vietnamball South Vietnamball Provisional Revolutionary Government of the Republic of South Vietnamball |intospace = First Asian! |bork = Nam Nam Nguyễn, Nguyễn Phở, Phở |food = Phở, thịt chó, bún, bánh xèo, chè thập cẩm, nem rán, cơm chiên, bánh chưng and bánh dày (especially in the New Year), Bánh mì, etc.. |status = Chúc mừng năm mới |notes = Tell China to control its virus! |imagewidth = 250px |reality = Socialist Republic of Vietnam |birthdate = September 2, 1945 |military = Vietnam People's Army }} Vietnamball, officially the Greater Nguyenreich Socialist Republic of Vietnamball (SRVball; Vietnamese: Bóng "Cộng hòa Xã hội chủ nghĩa Việt Nam and also, as short as possible, Bóng Việt Nam"), is the easternmost countryball on the Indochina Peninsula in Southeast Asia. With an estimated 95.261.021 inhabitants as of 2016, it is the world's 14th-most-populous countryball, and the 9th-most-populous Asian countryball. Vietnam is neighbored by Chinaball to the north, Laosball to the north-west, Cambodiaball to the south-west, Malaysiaball across the South China Sea to the south-east, and Philippinesball to the east. Its capital city has been Hanoiball since the reunification of North and South Vietnamball in 1975. Vietnamball is one of the world's five remaining one-party socialist states officially espousing communism. It is also notable for being one of the most atheist states in the World Vietnamball believes he has noble blood in his veins, by the mother Âu Cơ, a fairy and the father Lạc Long Quân, a Dragon lord, make him stronk than all countryballs who dare fight him! And can into complicated words. Also, Vietnamball once drew attention of the world for its victory over Franceball at Dien Bien Phu 1954, which encouraged the revolution of 17 African colonies of France and became a "big meme source" by force US must "leave his own war" History The history of Vietnamball can be traced back to around 4000 years. He was then part of Imperial Chinaball for over a millennium, from 111 BC to AD 939. An independent Vietnamese state was formed in 939. Successive Vietnamese royal dynasties flourished as the nation expanded geographically and politically into Southeast Asia, until the Indochina Peninsula was colonized by Franceball in the mid-19th century. When colonized by Franceball, they installed the Latin script into the Vietnamese language, replacing the Chinese characters formerly used. Following a Japanese occupation in the 1940s, the Vietnamese fought French rule in the First Indochina War, eventually expelling Franceball in 1954. Thereafter, Vietnam was divided politically into two rival states, North and South Vietnamballs. Conflict between the two sides intensified in what is known as the Vietnam War. The war ended with a North Vietnamese victory in 1975. In 1979 Chinaball invaded Vietnamball (Sino-Vietnamese War), but they retreated after a couple of weeks. During the Vietnam War, Vietnamball and Khmer Rougeball communists had formed an alliance to fight U.S. (and his alliances) backed regimes in their respective countries. Despite their open display of cooperation with Vietnamball, the Khmer Rougeball feared that the Vietnamese communists were scheming to form an Indochinese federation with Vietnam as the dominant force in the region. Then, in May 1975, the newly formed Democratic Kampucheaball, dominated by the Khmer Rougeball, began waging a war against the unified communist Vietnamball. Vietnamball, unified under a Communist government, remained impoverished and politically isolated. In 1986, the government initiated a series of economic and political reforms which began Vietnam's path towards integration into the world economy. In 1995, he restored relations and currently lifted the embargo with former enemy, USAball. Since 2000, Vietnam's economic growth rate has been among the highest in the world. Relationships Friends/Bạn bè * Sovietball - Op COMRADE! Vietnam BFF. I miss him very much. * Russiaball - Son of Soviet, friend op Vietnam. He gib me weapons. Amongs of them are AKs! * USAball: We are cool Eur-Asian partners! I gave him the best lesson of his life to start a unbreakable partnership He and I can get along smoothly because we both dislike the Chinese being the aggressive one. We both hate Huawei and we can both share our military power to beat them. He also has a large Vietnamese Diaspora in San Francisco. Yummy Pho! Although he has to many Chinese (although Chinese people there are better than the Chinese in Mainland China hahaha) Yummy burger..... teach me to be like you! �� **Please apologize for Vietnam War and acknowledge we beat you. * Czechiaball - most Vietnam people selling items is Czechia so we are best business friend. Vietnamese is Minority Language in your nation with barely few of my people? NICE!!! I might consider Czech to be minority in my language too~~! ^_^ * Cubaball - Also OP COMRADE Another Vietnam BFF. Why this guy is not my neighbour instead? * Thailandball: Ewww, shemale. Good place to travel to and good at football. FOOTBALL CHAMPIONSHIP STEALER, NAO AM OP BETTER THAN YUO HAHAHA! * Laosball - Is my best friend, I give him access to my sea freely whenever he wants. * Israelcube - Gibes shiny new weapons such as TAR-21 & Galil ACE! * Bruneiball - A randomrich dude with oil. Share spratly! * Italyball - My relationship with Italy is just normal but most of our youth like your Winx Club series * Mongoliaball - He of alright but I is stronker then him * Tringapore - Good friend and co-worker in ASEAN, can both into hosting USAball and North Koreaball summit * Finlandball - Thanks for bring Nokia. WILL REMOVE FOR REMOVING SOVIET. * Canadaball: He is really kind and friendly. He has one of the best Vietnamese restaurants in Vancouver. I love Vancouver ����(although Chinese people there are better than the Chinese in Mainland China hahaha) * South Koreaball: Land of Kpop, Samsung, plastic surgency & some stupid Hallyu shit... Ehh, I mean gib investment, plox! But remember what you did to me during the Vietnam War! Thanks for bring Park Hang-Seo. I'm op appreciate that! If you want me to beat Japan, I be ready!! * Indiaball: CURRY STRONK! And also remove Mantou, is of hate Chinaball! GIB KAMA SUTRA * Viet Congball:' Hello, best brother, and is of south!' * Franceball: Beautiful, charming, romance, kindness, loyalty, elegant, sweet, intelligent, but also no less powerful, determined, talent, excellent Leader of Europe! Since you apologize and fixing your mistakes to me then i forgive you but not forget what you have done to me and now we are best friend, you help me a lot thanks! I also start helping you back if you need, you better than arrogant burger. I will help rebuild Notre Dam. I feel bad for you! * Philippinesball: YUO IS OP MANTOU FAN! My ASEAN friend, kind, sweet and funny. Now let's work together to against that China Dog! I ask to stop cursing when playing online. * Palestineball: Free Palestine! We know Israelcube is our friend but he is oppressing yuo! (Just like what we suffered before) * Brazilball - Likes Hue, BUT PAY COPYRIGHT! * Turkeyball -''' Thanks for kebab, it's pretty tasty. Flexible for school ,also thanks for not getting involved in Vietnam war and even protesting the war;opening vietnamese embassies in Ankara Turkey and also for being a tourism partner.BTW We also Both Have Problem with That Burger. * Cali - Best U.S. State. A province of Vietnam XD * West Germany- Yuo were into help me militarially! Thankings of yuo we are allies during the end of the Cold War. * East Germany - OP ĐỒNG CHÍ. Thanks for fighting for my independence and equipment. We are allies during the Cold War. * Germany - Sucessor of West Germany. Gib Mercedes! * Romaniaball - Good friend. You helped me in the Vietnam war and in the present day many of my workers in your clay are happy with your salary. And we are ancient too! Woho! * Indonesiaball - My good kebab friend but luwak coffee is off made actual poop '''BUT IS OF TASTE GOOD. Viet coffee is of best coffee. GIB RAID MOVIES and WHY ARE YOU COMPALINING ABOUT YOUR SHIPS COLLIDING WITH MINES!? We're neutral now... also please don't sink our ships on the 4th, and your claim on Natuna was false. * Texasball - Lots of Vietnamese and South Vietnamese population but he hates commies. * Algeriaball - A long lost relative that also gained independence from Franceball, Also helped me In Vietnam war against Franceball By switching sides. * Madagascarball - An island that also gained independence from Franceball but I people associate you with penguins and that movie with talking animals. Neutral/Trung lập * Cambodiaball: Hun Sen thank you for remaining friendly with us! BUT YOUR PEOPLE BETRAYED ME AND ARE RACIST TO MY PEOPLE! I WILL ALWAYS REMEMBER WHAT YOUR FORMER COMMMUNIST GOVERNMENT DID BEFORE I RESCUED YOU IN 1978! * North Koreaball: Good ĐỒNG CHÍ (and mysterious) friend... WHY YUO OP RUINING MY FRIENDSHIP WITH MALAYSIA!! AND STOP TRYING TO FUCK THE WORLD UP!! * Japanball - A bit too much Bad material, but good anime, JAV, monies and Motorcycles, a lot and gibe me more Motorcycles like Yamaha or Kawasaki plox. Don't forget what you did to me in the past! (also remove Mantou team!) * Taiwanball: HOMOSEX DETECTED! * Malaysiaball - Took away 2 football championship title, why? Share spratly! Good friends though, most of our youth like your Upin Ipin series *French Guyanaball - When are you gonna declare independence? * Moroccoball: FLAG STEALER '''! But I have golden star and red background. Btw I recognize Western Saharaball Enemies/Kẻ thù * Mantou: (SÚC VẬT TÀU KHỰA) My no.1 and Eternal Enemy. YOU used to of friends with me, but not anymore, not after Vietnam War and forever. YOU FAILED TO COLONIZE me for many YEARS AND YOU still got kick out by me, Vietnam strong and peaceful, you did helped me during Vietnam war but only for yourself not as friend! I am also really confused on why you continued to help the KHMER ROGUE EVEN THOUGH THEY KILLED YOUR OWN PEOPLE AND THAT I HAD TO RESCUE YOUR PEOPLE LIVING IN CAMBODIA? DOES THIS MEAN YOUR EVEN HEARTLESS TO YOUR OWN PEOPLE BEING KILLED BY POL POT?!!! I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU AT ALL DENG XIAOPING! YOU SHOULD HAVE SIDED WITH ME IN OVERTHROWING POL POT! BUT NO YOUR SO MİGHTY PEOPLES LİBERATİON ARMY STARTED A WAR AGAINST ME! YOU ARE THE MOST CONFUSING PERSON EVER! DON'T EVEN THINK OF TRYING TO INFLUENCE ME TODAY WITH HUAWEI! WE AND AMERICANS WILL DESTROY YOUR ECONOMY! YOU ARE THE MAIN REASON WHY OUR VIETNAMESE DONG IS SO TERRIBLE! OUR CURRENCY IS THE WORST BECAUSE OF YOU!! WE WILL ENSURE YOUR RENMINBI AND WUHAN GETS CRUSHED TO BITS! PISS OFF WUHAN WITH YOUR CORONAVIRUS! YOUR CITY SUCKS THATS WHY ANIMALS SHOULD NOT BE EATEN (BUT I EAT ANIMALS TOO!!) * ISISball -REMOVE EVIL KEBAB!!! PREPARE TO BE KICKED ON BUTT IF TRYING TO INVADE VIETNAM!!! * South Vietnamball - ĐỊT CON MẸ SÚC VẬT HỌC BA SỌC! BÚ L*N MẼO! MÀY CHẾT CON M* MÀY RỒI LỢN Ạ! SÚC VẬT ĐU CÀNG, LŨ LỢN PHẢN QUÓC! NGỒI DẤY Ở BẮC CALI MÀ SỦA NHĂNG!!!! AHAHAH 30/4/1975 BEST DAY OF BỐ MÀY'S LIFE (don't try to translate bois) YUO IS OF FAKE!!! YUO STAY OF DEAD!!! HE IS SO EASY TO KIL! OR STAY IN CALI OR TEXAS! WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE!' * Genocidal crap - ENJOY YOUR STAY IN HELL, POL POT!!!!! How to draw Drawing Vietnamball is very easy: # Colour the basic circle shape '''red' # Draw a yellow five-pointed star in the middle # Draw the slanted eyes and you have finished. Quotes *"Hue is mine! Not Brazil's!" *"Vietnam Stronk! I can into winning war! Now can gib investment." *"I kicked Mongol Empire, France, Murica, China, Khmer Rouge & your ass" *"Đ*t mẹ mày" (Translation: Fuck you!) *"All I do is Nguyen Nguyen no matter what!" *"Nam! Get the AK"! *"Cô là ai!?? Cháu không biết!! CÔ ĐI RA ĐI!!!!" (traslation: Who are yuo??? I dunno know you!! BEGONE THOT!!!) *"Almost Anarchy, here is the link *"con cặc" (traslation: bitch) *"VIỆT NAM VÔ ĐỊCH!!!!!!!!!" *"Vô lí nhưng rất thuyết phục" *" Được của ló :))" *" Thời gian như chó chạy ngoài đồng" Flag Colors Gallery Byz-Beach Party.png WietkongByDyrepl.png VtH5gp9.png|credit from Barskie 5sC9u06.png|credit from JoseonYeongjo Wxwgf7ey4uk11.png|credit from Lepidon 3itddf3gyrk11.png|credit from Barskie 20yp57v7tgj11.png|credit from Barskie B-sHcbcAD0zssA7XL5eRQJD2F4NoBpWfBTGfI2sUizw.png|credit from hasuminskaya Hero Vietnamball.jpeg Mongolia's Perfect Math Class.png Vietnamball2.png Chinese New Year.jpg|Happy New Year! Muh hurritage.png East_Asia.png Neighbours.png 10359168 1475852009317528 3903474630192180736 n.jpg Gib rice.jpeg Vietnamwar.png CountryOfASEANStack.png 1546404 1435938743308855 1574308872 n.jpg The Adventures of La Francophonie.jpg Holy Profit.jpg 10366158 946785488672429 4079110175539477751 n.png|ALL is Kumquat! Reddit_legitprivilege_Currency_Confusion.png|Currency Confusion (legitprivilege) Careful with the little ones.jpg If polandball was school.jpg Invasions.png Laos can into neutrality.png MlehEz5.png Food.png fdGeL7m.png 7HQMis1.png W4hBCkJ.png SATpQO1.png 7hNhEhh.png Reddit Spike52656 Secret.png XVp53nh.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png awidDAW.png Another World War.jpg FvaNCsn.png 28bw7iw2298x.png 15977882 682479198578726 4635609927998926443 n.png SIcZYIT.png kohlJAL.png Bsgddhd.png C8X0qFp.png Hot Spring.png Opera Mundi new.png 9WRG4E0.png Vo0XLbD.png 'qbEAmMC.png VoNkUek.png 'g7k3hC3.png 'oTqj9gB.png Yugoslav sob story.png PBolNLS.png G3lhIR1.png 111-0.png 603755 919872461386962 1064151508964496723 n.jpg Country-balls-asean-eu.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png vrePIjr-600x1398.png Remove chain.png AgentOrangeSyria.png Super Asians.png Lets be Commies.png Santa's Slaves.png Past is Past.png Tofu.jpg The ASEAN Way.png Y5Sq7k6.png|Viet Nam; The invincible }} zh:越南球 Category:Vietnamese Speaking Countryball Category:Countryballs Category:Communist Category:Southeast Asia Category:Asia Category:Buddhist Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Vietnamball Category:Red Yellow Category:Coffee Category:ISIS Removers Category:UNball Category:ASEANball Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Unitary Category:Christian Category:Catholic Category:Atheist Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:Burger Removers Category:Socialist Category:Vodka Lovers Category:Christian Lovers Category:Pacific Ocean Category:Burger Lovers